The Hunger Games - Reignited
by fantasyjames
Summary: The flames have not yet gone out. Paylor discovers a rebellion force against the Mockingjay.The only way is for Katniss and Peeta to play the game they always have..."Star Crossed Lovers From District 12".Katniss begins to regret her hasty decision against Coin,as she is eager to find out what his intentions were. Perhaps a Hunger Games for the Capitol would be quite, entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

Six months. That's how long it's been. Since we've been here. The Victor's Village, where I am trying to find peace in myself, yet I am reminded. Through the mikado yellow eyes of Buttercup, that wretched creature, I see the injustice of my sister's death. That girl who was that constant, that gave me strength, for without her; how could I have valued my life above 23 other "children" in the 74th Hunger Games? One who was Peeta. The boy with the bread that gave me hope in humanity once again.

Haymitch and I started hunting, I quickly found the ropes again. Although it isn't the same – it never will be. Gale and I hunted because we had to. I felt enraptured in danger, climbing that high chain-link fence, topped with barbed wire loops, and I miss that feeling. I miss talking to Gale. How we had plans to escape, that would never have become a reality, but if they did—how would things be now? - Would the Hunger Games still be in play? And would my sister still be dead?

I throw away these thoughts when Peeta arrives at my bed-side, he presents me with a platter of breads buttered in fruity jam, and a glass of pure orange juice. He bakes the bread himself, every morning – what a delight to wake up to the aroma of Peeta's baking. It reminds me, everyday, how I felt when I walked past his family's bakery when we were just children. "Thank you" I whisper into his ear, he replies - "No problem at all darling". He sits on the bed, how he has, every morning, for the last six months, and we talk, about the small things. Greasy Sae's granddaughter's antics—the odd but amusing questions she asks. Haymitch's geese. Peeta's baking.

As I finish wiping bread crumbs from around my lips, the phone rings... I answer it, certain it would be Dr Aurelius. But a panicked Plutarch greeted me, "Katniss?!"... "Yes" I reply in lethargic tone as anyone else would so early in the morning. "Paylor just rung, alarmed she was, informed me that there have been supporters of Snow demonstrating an uprising. She tells me You, Peeta and Haymitch must expect a visit from her. Please keep yourself safe, stay in District 12"... My heart starts racing, just like it did when I jumped the high chain-link fence with Gale all those many moons ago.

This was inevitable, at some point or another. Perhaps Coin was right, a Hunger Games for the Capitol, our chance to give them a taste of their own medicine. Or was Peeta right? Has nothing changed? We could simply be those people, seventy-five years ago or so. That sat around initiating The Hunger Games.

Peeta asks me, "Are you okay?", "Who was on the phone?"...


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, no-one, just Dr Aurelius again" I replied to Peeta. How could I tell him? That our tranquil lives as they are might not be the same any longer. He looks into my eyes, and I cannot resist but snap "Okay, okay, it was Plutarch! We're to expect a visit from Paylor soon".

"What do you mean?" Peeta replied in a rather soothing voice. "In the Capitol..." I start, "There have been uprisings against us".

… I look at Peeta and into his despaired eyes, his face sinks immediately, and I can tell he's thinking. Thinking about how our lives will once again become involved. I remember that too, being played around with, like pawns on a chess-board. Having to disregard your emotions for the people around you.

But I have to be stoic. Just like I have since the mine explosion. "_Katniss Everdeen, The Girl on Fire"_.

* * *

We sit in the dining room of our house, in the "Victor's Village". From right to left; Peeta, Plutarch, Paylor and, of course Haymitch – who had evidently been drinking that morning surround the large almost-oval shaped wooden table.

"I apologise for the inconvenience of all of this" Paylor says as she rests her forearm on the table in-front of her. "It has been reported that rebels are in the Capitol, against us, a rebellion is spreading".

I could not stop myself, "So what are we supposed to do?" I reply, Haymitch smirks and then as if he needs it, pours himself a ginger-ale, and slouches back in his chair.

Plutarch moves in closer to the table, "We need to isolate the rebels, we need to find out who is organising all of this".

Peeta glanced over at me, he knew how I felt.

"...And why couldn't you have dealt with this?", I stopped for a few seconds, and then promptly continued, "You have peace keeping forces in the Capitol?".

"But who are we without the Mockingjay? Katniss, they need to know you're back. The Girl on Fire. You and Peeta stole everyone's hearts, you can do it again" Paylor exclaims. Plutarch adds, "We must get as much support as we can, not just in the Capitol but in the Districts, dare I say it, what if the rebellion spreads?".

Four faces stare at mine. They wait for my verdict. Part of me is turbulent and bitter, I thought this was it; Paylor would become President and care to the Capitol and the now 13 Districts. Although, the other side of me can see Prim, the unjust act that is her death, I can hear her in my mind, the faint whistles of her voice run quivers down my spine. It is all too much.

A tear runs down my face. But it wasn't a tear of feebleness. I look up look at Peeta. He expresses a small comforting smile on his face that gives me the reassurance I need.

"Let the Mockingjay live on".


End file.
